


Your Eyes Were Open

by underpercy



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpercy/pseuds/underpercy
Summary: An epiphany leads to what sans thinks is his best idea yet. He's finally able to pull it off.Please PLEASE mind the tags this is dark!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, horrortale!sans/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Your Eyes Were Open

**Author's Note:**

> Again mind the tags. This is a one shot. Leave comments for other prompts.

Sans regarded you carefully, your slowing breath and glossy eyes as u laid half undressed on the bed with the drugs he had slipped you finally taking effect. You had put up a damn good fight before your body had begun to go limp outside of your own control. He had paused in his aggressive assault of you to watch the process take effect. 

He felt disgusting. Dirty. He knew this was wrong. But he couldn’t deny the way his dick got hard watching you become completely defenseless....very nearly lifeless...beneath him. 

You mumbled something nearly incoherent. His name, choked and disjointed “s...ans...”

He swiped your ripped shirt off of the bed and slipped a claw beneath the front strap of your bra, swiping up swiftly and tearing that in half too. The cups fell aside and laid against the bed, about as limp as you were. Your exposed chest pulled a short breathless noise from him . 

He still couldn’t believe what a fucking genius he was. He could do this and you would be warm for once. And then he could do it again and again....you wouldn’t even remember. He was sure he had tested it out plenty. And the next morning he would clean you up and you’d go right back to his brothers happy go lucky best friend.

He leaned down and kissed your neck gingerly. He had to be careful not to scratch you of course. That would be a dead give away. His teeth grazed so gently down your neck it was a ghost of a feeling. You were effectively blacked out but still staring forward with your glossed over eyes. He had the urge to just pluck them right out and pop them into his mouth they were so pretty. He wanted you as close to him as possible. His mouth finally stopped at your collar bone where he gave one more parting kiss before sitting up and yanking your skirt down, panties pulled with it. 

Sans wasted no time unsheathing his dick and rocking his hips a bit so his shaft rubbed against your entrance , growing wetter by the second. Another perk of such hard monster aphrodisiacs he made sure to include. He pumped his dick a few times himself before finally lining up and slowly sinking in. This was a pivotal moment. He groaned unabashedly, no one else was home anyway it hardly mattered. Just you and him...him finally inside of you, closer then ever before. Your skin started to flush naturally but you made not a sound. You could have very easily been mistaken for a dead person had he not known better....and had it not been for how fucking warm and wet you were.....he started a slow pace pumping in and out of your pussy languidly. Panting and groaning in a neat pathetic manner at how undone he was already. His hulking frame arched over you more and his knees on either side of your hips squeezed, digging into the flesh there. He fondled you carefully and leaned to kiss your neck gingerly again.

your glazed and unresponsive eyes sent another thrill down his spine right to his cock and he moaned loudly as he pushed inside with a more aggressive and needy thrust. He was so close....

Just like the stiffs he had found refuge in before they made it to the surface. An easy and simple fuck. But you were so much better....so much warmer. And so so special. He felt depraved but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about it. What else was he supposed to do? 

One more thrust and he came inside of you hard, grunting and snarling from the force of it. “Fuck....yes...” he moaned, his body slowly un-tensing and shivering from the ecstasy. Once he finally pulled himself together he hauled you into the bathroom to clean up before getting you dressed again and laying you down carefully on the couch in the living room. A blanket was tucked around you securely and he made sure he erased all evidence of his escapades before returning to his bedroom to jack off one more time and pass out.

————

You woke up with a killer headache and unsure of where you were for a moment. You felt the imprint of a terrible nightmare on the back of your mind but....not much else. It didn’t take long to realize you were just on sans and papyrus’ couch, something that brought you instant relief. You just have done some crazy shit last night, you felt like you’d been hit by a freight train.

Looking around you realized there was a bottle of pain medication along side crackers and water waiting for you on the coffee table. You grabbed them thankfully and went to town. Footsteps descended the stairs and you looked up to see a yawning sans , looking as tired as he usually did this early in the morning. 

You gave a half pained smile, head still throbbing.

“Hey sleepy-bones....the hell did I do last night?”

He had come over to the couch and leaned against the back of it, watching you idly. He gave a small smirk “went to grillby’s and you got pretty smashed....he had this new liquor you wanted to try and I guess it didn’t sit well. S’Why I brought ya back here. you were blacked out.”

You groaned, hiding your face in embarrassment. “Ugh oh my god I’m so sorry....I...I seriously don’t usually act like that” you ate another cracker and looked up at him “any way I can thank you?”

He batted a hand lazily. “eh don’t worry about it. what are friends for?”


End file.
